A Channing's Wedding
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: Caroline is getting married!
1. The Proposal

Caroline was completely blown away! The girl barely kept it together.

"Earl, Look! I'm getting married!"

"Oh My Dear Lord! Did it finally happen?"

"Yes! I can't believe it either!"

"Stop it, Caroline!" Max's voice rang out. "I swear if you say anything about the wedding again, I'll drown you in the toillet!"

"Sorry, Max! I'm just so exited!"

"Yeah! But I just can't to hear you talking about it anymore! In case you don't remember we are together 24/7."

"I'm sorry. We are working and I'll be professional."

"Since when are either of you professional?" Han appeared trying to get the girls to work, as usual.

"Just ignore him, Caroline. He is just jealous that you are a tall engaged woman and his first period didn't came in yet." Han tried to say something but realized it would be useless.

"Caroline." The blond looked at him. "약혼축하합니다." *Congrats on the engagement.*

"감사합니다, 한." *Thanks, Han.*

The rest of the day as Max had expected: Caroline wouldn't shut up about the wedding to every single obnoxious clients. Max almost felt pity for them. Then they annoyed her she went back to hate them.

Later at the cupcake shop, Caroline still told every client about the wedding and kept showing of her ring. And when they were going home, the blond would keep telling Max about the plans for the wedding. Then something important came up.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad! OMG, Max! I can't believe I forgot about him!"

"Well, I was planning on visit him this weekend. You can come with me and I'm sure he will think of something."

"You were going to see without me? Why?"

"I'm not going to discus Martin's and mine's sexual lives with you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to stop you and my father of having sex because of my wedding."

"Okay. You're best friend and I want your daddy to be at your special day. But know that I'm already horny so I'll need sex. And if it isn't going to be your father, it's gonna be you."

"Why me? I'm an engaged woman now."

"It's between you and Oleg. And Oleg is too rock bottom even for me."

"Fine. I'll do this sacrifice for you after we see my dad."

"Great. Good night. And stop talking about the dam wedding!" Max shut the door behind her and both girls slept.


	2. Visiting Daddy

"How do you think my dad will react?"

"Who is that poor bastard?" Max tried to mimic Martin.

"I'm serious Max."

"Me too." Caroline rolled her eyes. "What you want me to say? I think he'll be happy for you."

"Thanks."

The bus arrived at the prison and both girls headed to the visiting room. Martin was already there waiting and lighted up a smile when she saw the girls.

"Hi! Wow! It's been a while since you two came. I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm sorry I didn't came alone, Martin, but she insisted she had something important to say."

"It's okay. But now I'll have to do the blond guard on the door."

"Yeah. And I'll have to do your blond daughter next to me." The brunette and Mr. Channing laughed.

"Okay... Let's focus on me for a sec. Like Max said I have big news."

"Right. What is it, honey?"

"Do you see anything different?" The girl posed showing off her ring.

"I see… A new ring?" Max nodded yes. "Are you engaged?"

"YES!"

"Who is the poor bastard?" Max laughed again.

"I told you!"

"Okay. You need to stop hanging out with Max."

"I'm sorry. Let me try again. Who is the lucky bastard?"

"That's better." Caroline told her father all about her fiancé, the proposal and her plans for the wedding.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks dad! I really wanted you to be there and walk me down the aisle. I'll even marry in here if I need to. Please tell me I don't need to!"

"You don't need to. I'll talk to my lawyer and see if I can get a day off to be at your wedding."

"Martin, this is jail, not work. You can't just take a day off! Can you?"

"Well, I can. Because, unlike you, I'm a good boy. And good boys get stuff like a day off to see their little princess getting married." Caroline's face lighted up when her father called her "his little princess".

"Yeah… Too bad I can't go all bad girl on you today."

"One day I'll be used instead of grossed out by all your flirting."

"I'll call my lawyer to him to get out of here. But you're gonna have to give me a date."

"Sure. Next weekend, I'll give you a date."

"Visitation time is over." The blond guard said.

"Bye, dad." She hugged him.

"Bye, honey." He let go of his daughter.

"Bye, Martin. Good luck with blond guard;"

"Bye, Max. Good luck with Caroline."

"Oh, don't worry. I am a good girl." Another guard closed the door behind them and the girls took the bus to work.

_**Well, Caroline's fiancé won't be revealed until last chapter! But I would love to see your bet for who it is! Please, review and comment more!**_


	3. Candy Andy and the Cake Cake Cake

Obnoxious clients. Max's delay. Oleg's porn puns. Han being mocked. Luis's gayness. And Earl being Earl. It was just another day. Caroline's new routine was making her really happy and it was odd. When everything happened she would never have imagined she would be this happy and engaged.

"Hello, Caroline!"

"Oh, hi, Andy!" The blonde greeted him fondly.

"How is my candy lady?"

"I'm here, Candy Andy!" The Latin's voice rang.

"Holla, Luis." Andy smiled. "Wait, where is Max?"

"She is in our cupcake shop with Deke. They are working at the cake and pastry for the wedding."

"Oh, so they worked everything out? How are they?"

"They are great! Everything is worked out between them now. So how about you? You're here just to see the lovely bride-to-be or is there something more?"

"With you there is something more."

"I knew it from the start. You are no good for my daughter!"

"Hi, Max! And Deke!"

"Hello, son! And keep those filthy paws from my daughter." Max said while approaching them. Caroline started sing the chorus lines from _Run, Joey, Run_ until Max stopped her. "You can have her! Just make her stop sing! Jeez, how do you put with her?"

"I'm not 24/7 with her." Candy Andy answered with a smile.

"Oh! Wanna trade?"

"I'm right here!" The blonde protested.

"So wanna trade?"

"Nope. I'm cool." Caroline rolled her eyes and went back to waiting tables.

Andy and Deke took a booth and stayed with their girls a bit longer. When they got home Caroline started the questioning she was dying to do.

"So… How it was being that close to Deke again after… You know."

"It's just Deke, not Bruno Mars!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was fine, I guess."

"Just fine?"

"He is a good baker, what do you want me to say?"

"Okay, so how is the cake for our wedding going?"

"I haven't done it yet."

"What?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you and Deke. So after we finish the pastries, I'll do it. Alone."

"Okay. I won't look! Good night."

"Good night."

Max was already in her room when she felt someone climbing into her bed.

"Max, are you happy? With all this wedding thing?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because things will change a lot!"

"Change is good." Max shrugged.

"Are sure?"

"Yes. Now get out of my bed!"

Caroline got up and went back for her own bed. Max lay there thinking about her day and how her life was going to change after the wedding. _Her, Caroline, Deke and Andy._ It was going to be a big change.

**I'm sorry if this is bad! My creativity wasn't the best these days. My intention was just to confuse you guys a bit more. I hope I've done it!**

**P.S.: "Greet fondly" can mean ****_a lot._****..**

**XOXO**


End file.
